


Call in the Dark

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Series: Comics Chlollie - Season 11 [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Character deaths from the comics, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Married Life, Missing Scene, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Based on Smallville’s season 11 comic “Haunted”. This is a missing scene set after issue #38. Chloe and Oliver discuss Earth 2 Chloe’s memories.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Series: Comics Chlollie - Season 11 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748101
Kudos: 3





	Call in the Dark

Smallville comics can be bought [here](http://www.comixology.com/Smallville-Season-11/comics-series/8039).

She was crying in her sleep again. It had been happening every night since she’d undergone the procedure that transferred Earth 2 Chloe’s memories to her brain. Before that, even. She hadn’t been sleeping well--nightmare free--since Earth 2 Chloe had been shot and killed. Frankly, neither had he. Seeing his wife’s double die had been a traumatic experience for both of them, and if there was a procedure that _he_ could undergo to rid himself of the memory, he’d probably do it. 

He reached out in the semi-darkness, gently brushing a stray tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb and leaned down to kiss her cheek. 

Despite the tears, she remained still for a long moment. It wasn’t until the memory ended that she responded to his touches. As she opened her eyes and instantly remembered what she’d seen, she reached for him, wrapping her arms around him instinctively.

Oliver pulled her close to him, cradling her in his arms. “What was it?” he whispered against her hair.

She hated when the memories came to her when she was sleeping. It was harder to separate her reality from the other Chloe’s reality, they mixed in with her dreams and everything felt more real. She didn’t feel like a spectator as much as she felt like _her_. “Another one.”

He slid a hand down her back, rubbing his fingers over her skin in large circles. He’d known that much. What worried him was that she wasn’t really talking about whatever it was she was seeing, although he had an idea of what it was. He knew the other Oliver Queen had died on Earth 2--been murdered by Clark Luthor. And he knew that his other self and her other self had been having an affair. But he also knew she needed to talk about it. He kissed the top of her head. “Want some hot chocolate?” he murmured. 

She really wanted some coffee, to keep herself from needing as much sleep, but she knew that wasn’t an option. “Yeah,” she whispered, closing her eyes to keep from having to look at him.

Oliver’s stomach tightened when she wouldn’t look at him. He pressed another kiss to her head, then reluctantly pulled away from her, sitting up on the bed and swinging his legs over the edge. “Be right back,” he promised.

“Okay,” she breathed, grateful that she had some time to sort through the memories. Even if she didn’t want to revisit them, she knew it was important for her to remember every detail. 

He gazed at her for a moment, then rose to his feet, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly as he made his way out of their room and down the hall to the kitchen in his boxers.

She sat up on the bed, rubbing her hands over her face and although she tried to stop herself from crying again, the last two memories were just too much. There was no separating realities, watching her husband die, even if a different version of him hurt too much. 

Oliver fixed the hot chocolate and returned to the bedroom less than five minutes later, pausing in his tracks at the sight of her sitting up, crying into her hands. He moved across the floor soundlessly, setting down the mug on the nightstand and sitting beside her. He laid a hand on the back of her neck. “Talk to me,” he pleaded.

Chloe glanced at him and swallowed hard. “She watched him die,” she whispered, lowering her head again.

He drew in a breath and tugged her into his arms once more. “I’m sorry,” he whispered back, stroking her hair. 

Sighing deeply, she turned toward him and wrapped her arms around him. She hated worrying him as much as she had been, which was why she told him as little as possible, but she knew not saying anything at all would only make it worse.

For a long time, he simply held her. Then, softly, he murmured against her ear. “I can listen, you know. About anything and everything.” 

“I know,” she whispered, turning her head and pressing a kiss to his jaw. “But there’s no need for both of us to go through this.”

“Yes, there is.” He lifted his hand to her cheek, pulling away so they could see each other. “I’m your husband. What you go through, I go through, and vice versa. We have to share with each other, Chloe. That’s part of the deal.” He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Chloe sighed deeply and looked up at him. “Her feelings and emotions aren’t the reason why I’m doing this, Ollie. It’s about finding out what is this Crisis she warned us about. That and helping Bart are the two things we need to focus on.”

Oliver gave her a look. “No, they’re not the reason you’re doing this. But that’s still affecting you, Chloe. Every single day, and every single night.” He knew she was in the lifelong habit of compartmentalizing her own feelings and emotions, especially when it came to unpleasantries. But for whatever reason, she wasn’t able to do that this time. He suspected it was a combination of pregnancy hormones, and being overloaded with Earth 2 Chloe’s memories on top of her own. 

“I don’t think it will last much longer,” she admitted, looking up at him. “Clark was looking for her.”

“Do you think that’s why she was here?” he asked quietly. “To try and get away from him?” 

“No.” She shook her head. “She wasn’t running. She knew this was her only option.”

He was quiet for a moment, studying her. “Still,” he said softly. “As long as you’re having them, I want you to talk to me. There’s no reason you have to deal with this alone.” 

“I don’t _know_ anything yet, Ollie,” she said. “Nothing concrete.”

“You know what you’re seeing,” he pointed out.

“I know he was after her. I know she and Ollie were working together. I know she watched him die.” And she knew other Chloe blamed herself for not being able to carry out the plan.

“And so did you,” he said quietly, cupping her cheek in his hand.

“But you’re here,” she said, looking at him this time. 

“I am,” he agreed, meeting her eyes.

“And that is the big difference,” Chloe whispered. 

“Well, I’m not going anywhere.” Oliver leaned forward and kissed her softly on the mouth. 

“I’ll hold you to that,” she whispered, kissing him back. She never wanted to know what it would be like to feel the way other Chloe had felt. 

He pulled her closer to him, hugging her tightly and resting his head against hers. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” she whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around him. 

“Marry me.” His voice was quiet, and he wasn’t sure what made him say it, considering they were already married. “When this is all over with Bart and Clark. An actual wedding that we can remember.” 

Chloe paused and looked up at him, smiling softly. “Once we figure out this whole Crisis thing, we will have enough reasons to celebrate,” she reminded him. 

“So that’s a no?” 

“I’d never say no to marrying you again,” she whispered, smiling more. 

His face brightened at that. “Me either,” he agreed, kissing her cheek.

Her arms tightened around him. “Let’s just have this figured out before we start any kind of party planning?” 

He nodded his agreement, pressing another kiss to the side of her neck. “Absolutely.” 

“And who knows,” she said, shivering and closing her eyes. “Maybe Little Archer will be here by then.”

“Maybe,” he agreed with a soft smile. 

“I know you’re worried,” she whispered, cocking her head to look at him. “But I’m okay. I just want to focus.”

Oliver gazed at her, lifting his hand to her cheek again and searching her eyes. “I know you do,” he murmured.

“So we can end this as fast as possible and make sure our family, and our Earth are safe.” 

He nodded. “So how can I help you get through this until it’s over?” 

“You already are,” she whispered, leaning in and kissing him softly. “You’ve been here.” Literally. He hadn’t left her side since the procedure. 

And he didn’t intend to. He kissed her back, then shifted on the bed so his back was against the headboard. “All right. Here’s your hot chocolate.” He reached out and picked up the mug, handing it to her.

“Thank you,” she told him, smiling then sipping on the hot chocolate carefully. 

He watched her and then motioned for her to move closer to him again.

Chloe shifted on the bed until she was leaning up against the headboard too, next to him. “As amazing as your hot chocolate is, I do miss coffee.”

He chuckled. “Shocking,” he teased.

She leaned against his side and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Mhmm. Do you want some?” she offered the mug after another sip.

He draped his arm around her shoulders and took a sip of the hot chocolate. “I make awesome hot chocolate,” he agreed.

Chloe smiled and nodded. “You need to get more sleep,” she said, wrapping an arm over his stomach.

“You too,” he told her, rubbing her back. “Think you can?” 

“I will try,” she promised, watching him.

He kissed her temple, reaching out and taking the mug from her and setting it down on the table again. “I’ll hold you.” 

“Okay,” she agreed, snuggling against his side and smiling. She knew that always helped both of them. “Sleep while we can.”

Oliver nodded, wrapping his arms around her and keeping her close as he shut his eyes. Hopefully this time she would sleep without nightmares.


End file.
